The Bonds of Family and Friends
by Miji-kun411
Summary: Summery: It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and there's a new girl with the same last name as Voldemort there! Who is she, and how is it related to Harry and Voldemort? Can she be trusted? Why is she so close to Severus! HP/SS RL/SB HG/RW DM/Oc ABANDONED/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

A/C: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle with me. =3 I hope you enjoy it

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own KEIRA!!!

Summery: It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and there's a new girl with the same last name as Voldemort there!! Who is she, and how is it related to Harry and Voldemort? Can she be trusted? Why is she so close to Severus?! HP/SS RL/SB HG/RW DM/Oc

The Great Hall was loud that first night of Harry's 7th year. As he sat next to his best friend Ron, Harry thought back on the events that happened during last year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were dating now, finally, and Sirius was acquitted of the crime he didn't commit. Remus Lupin was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher again this year, and that made Harry happy. Remus had been the best DADA teacher since he had started school at 11 years old. Harry even found his soul mate, fell in love, and then married. The silver and gold band on his left ring finger still felt odd, but he loved it all the same. His lover was nowhere to be seen, however, and that made Harry worry slightly. _Where did Severus go?_

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Professor McGonagall bringing in the first years. They all looked so small to the chosen hero, and he couldn't believe he used to be that small. They were all nervous and awed by the Great Hall's ceiling, which had become a bright and clear night sky. Harry saw most of them startle as the Sorting Hat began his song. It looked like they had never seen a singing hat before. Then again, they probably hadn't until today.

After the song finished, the first years were called up one by one. Harry tuned out McGonagall's voice until he heard a certain name.

"Keira Riddle!" Harry's head whipped around fast as he scanned the group of first years for this person, but to no avail.

"Is Miss Riddle not here yet?" asked the Transfiguration professor. The first years looked at each other before shaking their heads. Animated whispering erupted from all four tables. Rumors floated around the Great Hall about Voldemort and the mystery girl, and how they were related. The professors ignored the quiet chatter as McGonagall continued with the other students.

_How is this person related to that stupid snake-face? I'm going to find out, no matter what. Maybe Sirius will know. I'll write him a letter tonight._ He looked up at the Headmaster questioningly, wondering if the grandfather-like figure would know anything. Albus Dumbledore caught his eye and just smiled knowingly and pointed to the door just as McGonagall finished the last first year.

Severus Snape waltzed into the Great Hall gracefully, leading a beautiful young girl about Harry's age. The entire student body was stunned into silence by the mystery girl's beauty, envied by all girls who laid eyes upon her. The soft black curls cascaded down her back to her waist, and the deep gray-blue eyes made the boys feel like they could drown in them forever. She wore no uniform, but instead wore a strapless light blue baby doll top and butterfly embroidered tan jeans. She looked nervous, and even a little scared as she was led to the sorting hat and stool in front of the Professor's table.

"Miss Riddle?" asked Minerva gently. Keira flinched slightly at the sound of her name. She mumbled something to her elder, who nodded and smiled sympathetically and gestured to the stool. After she was seated comfortably, the sorting hat was placed on her head. Several minutes went by before said hat shouted..

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Clapping and whispering erupted from the students again as Keira jumped off the stool, bowed slightly to acknowledge everyone, and almost ran to her seat at the Slytherin table. Rumors were already going around that she was Voldemort's daughter or wife, and the next person in line to the Dark Lord's throne. Harry watched as Keira sank into her seat slightly, the rumors seeming to make her feel like she wanted to disappear. The young savior felt sorry for her at once, and began to wonder if she really was evil, considering how shy she seemed, and how his own husband had escorted her in. He caught Severus's eye and was answered with a small smile.

_Well, that doesn't help _thought Harry. _I'll have to ask him about her later. He knows something I don't. _

The Headmaster gave his usual speech about the forbidden forest and house points, and then the actual feast began. Ron immediately dug in, and Hermione looked at him in disgust as she daintily put various things on her plate. Harry couldn't help but stare as the new girl just looked at her plate, then at Severus, who nodded his head, and then at the feast, slowly picking up various things and putting them on her plate. She ate in small bites, and it seemed she savored every bite of her dinner. Her actions made Harry think maybe she had been starved and abused like he had been. It made him sympathize with her even more.

"Harry, are you going to eat?" Harry looked away from his target, and turned to Ron.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Ron, I was daydreaming." He felt his face get slightly warm. Ron looked at the Slytherin table, then back at his best friend.

"More like undressing the new girl with your eyes, mate. Bloody hell, you're married, and you're already thinking about having an affair?" Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder, making him yelp.

"Harry is nothing but loyal to his husband, Ron, and you know it," she said sternly. She turned her eyes to her friend and softened. "What's wrong, Harry? Is she suspicious to you? Does your scar hurt?"

"No, Hermione," Harry said, shaking his head, "Actually, I sympathize with her. She's just like I was in our first year. She's so thin, and she looks so scared. Or relieved. It's hard to tell from here."

"Bloody hell, Harry, do you think she's You-Know-Hell's hostage or something?" Seamus piped in, his voice slightly muffled by turkey.

"I don't know, Seamus, but I'm going to find out who she is and what her connection is with Voldemort." Everyone near Harry flinched at the forbidden name, but the savior ignored it and started eating his dinner. He had to start making a plan.

A/C: OMG it took me only a few hours to get this out. =O I know, it's short, but oh well. i did my best for it only being my first fanfic. I'll try to write more soon, but I have a lot of things due in my college English Class this next week, so GAHHHHH!! lol ok see you all next time. Please comment on how I'm doing?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter. I have major writer's block, and I was having trouble writing this. Plus, I have so much going on besides this. School, work, my grandma's sick, my mom keeps bugging me to find a home for her stupid dog for her. The usual. Anyway, I know it's short, and my writing kinda sucks, but I figured I should get it published ASAP. Enjoy!! And I would love you all even more if you would review =)

I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Keira.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I want to ask you something. There's a new girl at my school, and I wanted to know if you could find more about her. Her name is Keira Riddle. Everyone's been talking about if she's somehow related to Voldemort, but I don't want to assume anything. She actually looks the opposite of evil. She looked nervous and scared during the whole feast after sorting. Does Voldemort have any kids or hostages? Tell me if you find something. Thanks_

_Harry Potter-Snape_

_Order of the Phoenix_

Harry thought back on the letter he had given directly to Snuffles earlier that morning as he munched on his breakfast. He also thought about Snuffles himself. The dog he had met in the courtyard had been acting weird, but had taken the letter and run off immediately after, so it must have been Snuffles. The black fur and face were the same familiar features, but he had been a little cautious.

_Well, he was only dismissed a few months ago _thought Harry. _He must still be afraid that someone's going to capture him or kill-wait, that could still happen, since Voldemort is still out there. Well, it's understandable that he was cautious then. _

He peeked over at Kiera. She seemed more at ease at the Slytherin table, and was even talking to the Slytherin prince himself. The blond didn't seem to be disinterested with the conversation either. He actually seemed to be leading it, while his dark haired friend smiled and laughed, making occasional short comments. The other girls at the table, no doubt Draco's fan club, didn't look like they were pleased that the object of their affection was talking to the new girl. Just watching them made Harry think of his husband, who coincidently was nowhere to be found, and he decided to go see Severus after breakfast. He finally turned back to his own breakfast to eat, and didn't notice the pair of stormy gray eyes that bore into his back.

Keira loved the moon. It was so beautiful in the sky. She wished it would shine all day as well as all night, but knew it was pointless to wish for such things. Every time she wished for things, she got in trouble. She wished she could be with her family, but the Dark Lord had told her years ago that they were dead. He told her they had begged for their lives before he cast the Killing Curse on them. She still had the scars from that conversation. Now she just silently wishes for things. Severus had even given her a journal, so she could write down all her wishes, and no one would look at them. The Dark Lord would not find out. Keira was glad for that. She did not want him to punish her more than he already does. He punished her before she came to this school, and he gave her rules. She was not to talk to Harry Potter, and she was not allowed to be faithful to anyone. She could not have a boyfriend either. She had broken one of the rules already.

Keira was pulled out of her thoughts as she was roughly shoved against the hallway wall. She cried in pain as the uneven areas dug into her back.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Pansy Parkinson as she pushed the girl harder into the wall. "You think you can just waltz in and snuggle up to MY Draco?" The other girls in the group smirked and nodded. "Do you have any idea how long it took for him to like me?! To get his parents to like me? I'm supposed to get married to Draco after we graduate. His parents arranged it with my parents. Then you get here and all of a sudden he's ignoring me! This is all you're fau-"

"Are you done?" Keira growled. "You don't own Draco. I've known him longer than any of you bitches have." She smiled evilly, her eyes swirling with amusement. "I've even taken bathes with him and slept in the same bed. You don't stand a chance. Especially since you have fucked at least 4 Slytherin, 2 Hufflepuff, 6 Ravenclaw, and oh, even a Gryffindor. You really get around, don't you?" Pansy and the others gasped.

"How do you know these things?" she said darkly. "Who told you?"

"No one told me," she answered, smirking, "I can smell them on you. You try to cover it with perfume, and that just makes it stink even more. You have absolutely no shame, do you?" Pansy became furious. She threw her captive on the ground and kicked her in the stomach hard.

"Don't think this is over, you home wrecker. Come on girls, we're out of here." Keira lay still until she heard the footsteps fade away, then tried to get up, coughing violently. Her head spun with anger and pain. She wanted to hurt something, but she knew that wasn't she would normally do. She hated violence.

_I'm a pacifist _she thought. _I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't. Damn it, my back hurts…Mama, if you can hear me in heaven, give me strength._

"Are you ok?

Keira looked up so fast, she knew she'd feel the effects of whiplash any second. Standing in front of her, hand outstretched to help her up, was the one and only Harry Potter.

_God must really hate me she thought, before she passed out. The last thing she saw was concerned look in his eyes._

_A/N: I hope you liked. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. If you have any questions, please ask!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but it's almost 2am, I'm tired, and my stomach hurts. I can only publish this now because I have so much homework to do tomorrow. Please don't hurt me for it being short. I'm having writer's block with how to get things moving from point to point. I know the points, just not what's in between, so it's kind of go along with whatever. Please review. i haven't had a single one..so idk what you guys think of my story. I'll answer any questions and stuff. *puppy dog eyes* Please enjoy

i don't own Harry Potter, but I own Keira!!

**_Previously...._**

**_God must really hate me she thought, before she passed out. The last thing she saw was concerned look in his eyes._**

"_Awww, she's so cute," cooed the green eyed girl as her friend held the baby girl. "Sirius, do you know who's she is?"_

"_Nope. Do you, James? Remy?" Both boys shook their head._

"_She's got a time-turner around her neck," pointed out the sandy-haired werewolf. "I don't think she's from our time, guys. We should tell the Headmaster about this." James snorted._

"_You're such a goody toe-shoes, Rem," he said. "If she really is from another time, I say we should figure out whether she's from the past or the future, and then just send her back ourselves. No need to tell anyone. If we did, they'd probably tell the Minister of Magic, and they'd use her for experiments. Ooooo…" He wiggled his fingers in Lily's face for emphasis, and she slapped the digits out of the way._

"_You have one crazy imagination, James," she scolded lightly. "Why am I going out with you again?"_

"_Because you love me," he said, grinning. Feeling like she was being ignored, the young newcomer began to whimper and wiggle around. _

"_Uh…guys?" said Sirius, panicked. "She's freaking out over here. Someone take her please!"_

"_Just bounce her a little bit," answered Lily. "But do it softly."_

"_What? Wait, why do I have to do it? Lily, you do it." He held out the baby to her._

"_No way, Sirius. You need to learn it anyway. Don't you want kids in the future?" She winked at him, knowing his feelings for a certain werewolf. Her friend blushed and held the young one close to his chest again. The infant quieted down quickly. "See? You didn't even have to really do anything besides hold her close to you. You're a natural."_

"_ANYWAY…" James butted in, "What do we call this little brat?" Remus motioned to the bracelet on the small wrist._

"_Maybe that has her name on it," he put in. A picture of a serpent coiled around a pole was on the side that was showing._

"_Do you think she belongs to You-Know-Who?" asked James. "That's a snake on there. Maybe we should tell the Headmaster. This kid could be dangerous." Lily smacked him upside the head._

"_It's an allergy bracelet, dummy," she said. "It's a muggle thing hospitals use to know what you're allergic to. You're never supposed to take it off." She flipped it over and read the small print. "Keira. 31__st__ July. Penicillin. Weird. Her last name has been scratched off. I guess whoever sent her here didn't want us to know who she came from. I'd say that means she's from the future." Sirius looked down at the next generation of an unknown family._

"_Let's take care of her until someone comes to take here home," he muttered. "They obviously left her here for a reason." He waited for his friends to yell at him and tell him he was crazy._

"_Let's go to Hogsmeade and get some supplies then," announced James. The others agreed and they all ran off to see when they would be taking the trip next._

Harry watched as Keira's eyes fluttered open. She had only been out for a few minutes, just as Harry was about to do a Levitating spell on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he put his wand away. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Keira shook her head.

"I'm fine," she muttered curtly. "Don't you have class?" She shrugged him off when he tried to help her up. Harry became annoyed.

"What's your problem?" he demanded. "I'm just trying to help you. Do you do this to all the people who try to help?" Keira didn't look at him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," she whispered. "You do hear what they're saying about me, right? That I'm evil, and that I'm related to the Dark Lord. They're right. So you should stay away from me, Potter." She quickly got up and left the young savior all alone in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm probably going to say this every chapter. Sorry it took so long!! Being a senior in high school is not easy you know. Plus, I just had my birthday on the 11th. Anyway, I know it's short, but it's the best I could do on short notice. Thank you so much to those two people who reviewed. Yes, there was two, and you know who you are. I'm grateful to you. I hope more ppl review this time. I can handle the questions and comments, I swear!! Anyway, ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters...except Keira of course. =D**

_Previously... "I'm not supposed to talk to you," she whispered. "You do hear what they're saying about me, right? That I'm evil, and that I'm related to the Dark Lord. They're right. So you should stay away from me, Potter." She quickly got up and left the young savior all alone in the hallway._

Harry stood there, stunned, watching the receding back of the girl who threatened him. He had only tried to be nice, and she had coldly shoved him away. He wondered if the girl hated him for some odd reason, or if he was even wrong about her being on the good side after all. He then shook the thoughts out of his head.

_I can't give up on her just yet_ he thought to himself. _I still need to find out more._

"Harry?" Harry swiveled around to be faced with a dark clothed chest. He looked up and saw his husband looking down at him with a hint of worry in his eyes. "You ok, love? You seem a bit out of it." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Severus," he said. "I was actually coming to see you, and I ran into the new girl. She seems like a very cautious person." The potions master nodded.

"Indeed, she is, Harry," he agreed. "I think you would make very good friends with her."

"She doesn't seem to like me though," Harry said, looking down. "She told me to stay away from her."

"Don't worry about it, love. She just doesn't want to get hurt again." Harry looked up.

"How was she hurt?" he asked eagerly. "You know something, don't you? I know you do. Are the rumors about her and Voldemort true?"

"Some of them are, some of them are not," Severus sighed. "I can tell you later, but right now, you need to get to class. I believe you have charms next, right?" Harry nodded. Severus scanned both sides of the hall before capturing Harry's lips in a brief kiss. "I'll see you in potions, Mr. Potter."

Harry thought about that kiss all through Charms class. And Transfiguraton. And Divination. And he was still thinking about it as he sat in front of his cauldron in Potions. He had been partnered up with Keira(guess who set that one up?), and was throwing the ingredients into the potion haphazardly. Neither said anything.

"If you are at least competent enough to follow a simple recipe, your potion should be a neon green right about now. Stir slowly and firmly counterclockwise, or else you will throw off the main ingredient. Do not add any other ingredient at this stage," droned Severus. Harry, of course, was daydreaming, and didn't hear his husband as he continued to throw in the elements. Keira didn't notice until it was too late.

"HARRY, NO!!" she screamed, her eyes wide. The potion bubbled violently and turned a deep crimson color. Severus saw this and quickly strode across the room to the offending cauldron.

"Everybody get down!" he ordered. Students quickly slid under the tables and covered themselves as much as possible. So when the cauldron blew up, only Severus, Harry, and Keira were doused in the potion. For all three of them, everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. If you have questions, please come to me, or think of your own answers. I bet you're wondering what happened to the three doused ones. XD I'll try to write another chapter soon, but I have to catch up on a lot of homework first.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, here's some more to compensate for the short chapter last time. I know it's not much longer, but I also don't know when I'm going to have more time to write more, since I have to finish my senior project fast and do some catching up with my homework. Bear with me, I'm trying! Anyway, Enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. JK Rowling does....except Keira. She's mine.  
**

_Previously.... "Everybody get down!" he ordered. Students quickly slid under the tables and covered themselves as much as possible. So when the cauldron blew up, only Severus, Harry, and Keira were doused in the potion. For all three of them, everything went black._

Keira woke up first. She found she was still in the potions lab, but there was no one there besides Severus, Harry, and herself. The other two were still unconscious. Deciding to leave them for at least a little while, she cast a cleaning charm on herself to rid her clothes(a white ruffled tube top, red plaid belted skirt, and a small heart hairpin) of the remaining potion, and went into Severus' office. As soon as she entered, she knew something was wrong. The smell and feel of the room was off. Keira quickly went behind the teacher's desk, and pulled out the top drawer, her chest filling with dread.

_My journal_ she thought, panicking. _My journal isn't here!! _She began to open other drawers, some so hard that they were ripped from the desk and flew behind her, hitting the wall. None held the treasured item. Feeling tears fill her eyes at the thought of the Dark Lord getting ahold of her wishes, she ran back to Severus and Harry.

"Wake up, Severus!!" she demanded, alternating between shaking him by his robes and smacking him across the face. "Someone took my journal! He's gonna kill me, Severus!!" She fought the tears hard. Severus pushed her away firmly.

"Please stop abusing me," he said, groaning. "I'm awake." He looked around the classroom with disinterest. "It looks like we were out for awhile. Why weren't we taken to the infirmary?" Harry, who heard all the noise, sat up groaning.

"My head hurts…" he complained. "What happened?" Severus snorted.

"You were not paying attention in class, that's what happened, Harry," he said. Harry winced. His husband was right; he hadn't been paying attention. "You're lucky. It doesn't look like we're injured. What were you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter that he thinks!" interrupted Keira. "My journal's gone, Severus. If we don't find it, I could be in a lot of trouble. I bet that stupid Pansy took it. She's jealous of my relationship with Draco." She helped the potions master to his feet while Harry stood on his own, and led them to Severus' office, which was now a complete wreck.

"It looks like an angry cat came through here," said Harry, amazed at how much damage there was.

"Or a dog," added Severus, glaring at Keira, who glared back at him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the catastrophe. _"Reparo." _Everything knitted itself back together quickly until it was all back to normal. Harry gasped.

"I think you were robbed, Sev," he said. "A lot of your stuff is missing." The hero began to look through the desk drawers. "None of your stuff is here." The look on Severus' face darkened. Without saying a word, he turned and stalked out of the classroom. Keira and Harry followed him, one on each side. They could tell he was heading to the Headmaster's office. They were about to make it up the large steps up to the second floor when Keira heard Dumbledore's voice in the Great Hall. She tugged on the potion master's robes.

"He's in the Great Hall," she pointed out. _It must be lunch time. _Severus nodded and made his way to the large room. He opened the door and slid inside, the other two right behind him.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads to the three. The must have looked strange, two of them being covered in a crimson potion and one wearing muggle clothes. But no one laughed at them or gave them funny looks. The all looked sad for some reason, and neither Harry or Keira could find their friends.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Keira asked a boy on the very end of the Gryffindor table. He gave her a funny look.

"Where have you been, the infirmary?" he droned. "Everyone in the school knows. That little girl was kidnapped by a strange fat man."

"What little girl?" asked Keira more urgently. She was afraid the thief Pansy was the one taken. The boy looked at her with even more confusion.

"The baby," he said. "You know, she was here for 9 whole months. How could you forget about little Keira?" Keira's eyes widened as she stumbled backwards, bumping into Severus' chest. She scanned the room quickly. In the middle of the Gryffindor table, she saw all four of them. The people she had dreamed about sometimes.

"Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus," she mumbled. "They're real." Then a flash of yellow caught her eye. She followed it to the Slytherin table, where she saw the other two she knew from her childhood, and she pointed. Severus saw what she was looking at and his eyes widened as well. Sitting at the table of the snakes was himself and his best friend, Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't think we're in the present anymore, Harry, Keira." he said, stunned. Harry didn't speak; he was staring at his parents.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. OMG they're in the past!! Hey, maybe Harry will finally get to know his parents. And maybe Keira will get to meet hers. I wonder who the strange fat man is? XD just kidding, i know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so it's been awhile. Sorry about that. College has been torture and fun. Lots of homework. Plus the fact that I moved. Didn't have much time to write. But I did write a little one day, save it, and wrote the rest of this chapter yesterday and today. i'm pretty happy with it, since it's longer than my other chaps. Anyway, i don't own Harry potter or any one else here except Keira. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Previously…"Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus," she mumbled. "They're real." Then a flash of yellow caught her eye. She followed it to the Slytherin table, where she saw the other two she knew from her childhood, and she pointed. Severus saw what she was looking at and his eyes widened as well. Sitting at the table of the snakes was himself and his best friend, Lucius Malfoy.**

**"I don't think we're in the present anymore, Harry, Keira." he said, stunned. Harry didn't speak; he was staring at his parents.**

Chapter 6

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'HARRY'S GONE?'" yelled Sirius Black as he banged his fist on the Headmaster's desk. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" He growled menacingly when Albus Dumbledore did not say anything.

Remus Lupin sat in his chair next to his lover quietly, his brow creased with worry. They had been called into the elder's office earlier that day, and were told that Harry, along with Severus and another student, had disappeared when a potion had blown up over them. Draco Malfoy had quickly calmed the class, dismissed it, and bottled some of the remaining potion. He had then informed Albus of the incident, and the potion was now being analyzed.

"I will inform you both what has happened to our young Harry," said Albus calmly, as he leaned forward in his chair, "as well as Severus and Miss Riddle, when I know myself. Until then, you must not think the worst. I understand that you are worried about Harry, especially now that you are his guardian, but do not worry. I will do everything in my power to get him and the others back."

"Albus," started Remus, "You say that Keira is with Severus and Harry? Is that really safe for them?" Albus raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Do not tell me that you believe all of the rumors about her and Voldemort," he said. "As a teacher, you should have some compassion for all of your students and do not assume."

"Sir, that's not what I meant-"

"No need to explain, my boy," Albus waved his hand condescendingly and turned to the black haired man sitting next to Remus. "Why, Mr. Black, you look very tense. Is something the matter?"

"No, Albus, I'm fine," muttered Sirius, "I'm just worried about Harry." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling madly.

"They will be fine, my boy."

* * *

Keira walked alone in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, listening to her favorite songs on her mp3. She had long ditched the Potter brat and Sev, and wanted to look around now that she was in the past. She felt that she had been here before, as a child, and wanted to ask around for more information about the "baby Keira." She was very glad she had her mp3 with her, and was thankful she had thought to put it in her skirt pocket before she left for classes that morning. The song she was listening to ended, and she waited for the next to start. When it did, she grinned, and turned up the volume.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment maybe, sing with me

I like peaceful melody

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure-

Keira had zoned out listening to her song, and came out of it when she bumped into a warm body. One earbud fell out on contact.

"Hey, watch it!" it said. Looking up, the young girl saw him. He was one of them. The them that she had seen in her dreams.

"Y-you!" she blurted as she stumbled backwards, away from the boy. Thoughts rushed through her mind all at once, and it made her dizzy.

"_Doggy!" she giggled as she patted the big shaggy dog not so gently. _

"_Siri, if you keep letting her do that, she won't ever let you turn back," Lily reprimanded. Sirius just ignored her and chose to lick the face of the one petting him. She giggled and hugged him tight._

"_Love doggy," she said. The animagus turned back to his human form and lifted the young girl into his arms, holding her close._

"_Doggy loves Keira too," he said, and gave her a kiss before they both walked out of the dorm, Lily in tow._

_They met James and Remus in the Great Hall, and Sirius placed his burden in the conjured baby seat next to him._

"_How's the brat today, eh Padfoot?" Asked James. He had grown fond of the girl after a short while, and was always wondering about the new things she said and did, especially after she started calling him "pongs."_

"_She's doing great," answered the black-haired man. "She didn't give any fuss this morning, surprisingly. I'm also getting better at changing diapers." The group laughed. Before, Sirius wouldn't even go near the child when she had a dirty diaper. Lily had been the one to change the first of many. After about a week, she had told him as well as James and Remus that they had to learn if they wanted kids, and this was the perfect chance. She also threatened James, but with what, they didn't know._

_Wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, Lily casually turned to Remus and asked, "How are you feeling today, Remmy?" The young werewolf looked pale and sickly, and she knew by now that it meant it was near his "man period" as she called it._

"_Moony's fine, Lil, don't worry about it," mumbled James through his eggs. "We'll be with him." Lily glared at him, but said nothing._

"_I'll be fine, Lily," Remus said quietly. "I'm just glad I have such great friends. By the way, who's going to take care of Keira while we're gone? I know you can't."_

"_Severus is going to take her," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Sirius choked on his juice._

"_Snivilus is taking my Keira?" he growled, "I won't stand for it! He might use her for experiments or something! Or give her to Malfoy so he can take her to You-Know-Who!"_

"_Geez, Padfoot, you act like she's your daughter," remarked James, smirking._

"_Well, maybe I'll adopt her," Sirius sputtered. "She kinda looks like me anyway. I mean, she has black hair like me." The group laughed again._

"Hello…?" Fingers snapped in front of Keira's face, and she came back to reality. "Hey, are you alright? You kind of zoned out. Do you need the nurse?"

"You're Padfoot," whispered Keira calmly, though inside, her heart was pounding. She noticed the group tensed.

"How did you know that?" asked the boy with glasses; James. "No one knows that except us. Who are you?" Keira ignored his question in favor of looking over the people in her dreams. They all looked tired and sad. She had the sudden urge to tell them who she was, and that she was ok. So she blurted out,

"She's ok, you know." She was roughly pushed against the wall by an angry werewolf, and the remaining forgotten earbud fell out.

"How do you know?" he growled, "Were you the one who took her away? Give her back, you bitch!" His friends gaped at him. They had never seen Remus so angry, but it was understandable. He had thought of the baby as his own, and wolves take care of their cubs very seriously. He was heartbroken when she was kidnapped, and vowed to kill whoever took her away from him and his friends. His threats didn't seem to work on the girl he was holding, however. She just smiled.

"I didn't take her away," she said and placed a hand over Remus'. "Can you let me go now, Moony?" The bracelet on her wrist jingled and caught his attention. Turning it with the hand not holding his hostage, he read it. Gasping, and realizing why she had smelled so familiar earlier, he dropped his grip on her.

"K-Keira?" he stammered. The girl only nodded, and everyone gasped. Then Remus pulled her into a tight hug, sobs erupting from his entire frame. The others came and joined the hug, and they cried and rejoiced, for their adoptive family was complete once more, and safe.

* * *

"Well, that went pretty well," commented Harry as he walked close to his husband's side. They had just come from the Headmaster's office, having announced their arrival and arranged where they would stay. Albus had been thrilled that Keira was safe and was back, though older, and got a kick out of seeing Severus Snape older, and with James Potter's son as a lover. He never would have thought.

"Yes," replied Severus, annoyed. "The twinkling old fool. He's worse in the past than he is in our present. You'd think he'd get tired of all those lemon drops." Harry didn't mention that even though Severus griped about the Headmaster's sweets, he still sneaks some when he doesn't think anyone is looking. No one knew better than Harry that his husband had a huge sweet tooth.

Their quarters were in the dungeons. They had been okayed by the current Potions master, and had even invited Severus to help him with classes. He had accepted, of course, and he looked forward to seeing all of his classmates now that he was older. He really wanted to gloat in front of James Potter, but he knew that Harry probably wouldn't forgive him if he did, so he would remain silent. Harry. God, he remembered when they first started dating. Albus had instructed him to have a class on the Soulmate Potion. He had the children brew it themselves, with a lot of help of course, and they all drank it. The potions showed the drinker who they were supposed to be with. The soul is so big, that it cannot fit in one vessel, so it splits in two. The joining of the two halves was like nothing else. It was the ultimate bliss. It just felt so right. The soulmates who drank the potion bonded at Hogwarts. The whole point of this was to create more offspring. Since The Dark Lord had been killing more people recently, the wizard population was afraid they would cease to exist. Having children make more children was an absurd idea, but if Albus hadn't done it, he wouldn't be where he was today. He would probably still be angry and hateful, and Harry would have been lost and alone in the big world.

"Sev?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is that Riddle over there?" Severus looked over at where Harry was pointing. Indeed, in the courtyard, the young girl was sitting on a bench with the Marauders (excluding Pettigrew of course) and Lily, and they were listening to her talk about her life and what she had been through.

"Yes it is, Harry. Why don't we join them?"

"m'kay," muttered the shorter man. He was nervous of course. He was going to meet his parents, finally. Even if they were younger, he didn't care. He was just happy to see them alive.

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to write more soon, but please be patient with me. I admit, this isn't my first priority. Homework and life is. Hey, I love reviews, and I haven't gotten any lately, so I'd love it if you'd tell me what you thought, and also, anyone know who Keira's parents are yet?


	7. Author's note and last scene

A/N: I hate to say it, but I'm…well, I'm abandoning my story. Why? Well, there's a couple of reasons. Mostly because I'm not really feeling the story anymore. My feelings about characters have changed now that I'm a little older, and I just couldn't write it. I'd look back on the few chapters posted and go "What the fuck was I smoking when I wrote this?" Plus, no one ever freaking reviews. To me, that's a sign that not many people even like my story. You know, whenever I got an alert that said someone favorited my story, I saved it in a folder on my yahoo. It might seem creepy, but it was what kept me going as far as I actually got.

So it's totally up for adoption. Where I was trying to go with this is that Keira is the daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. So Keira is Harry's godsister, and on the night that Voldy attacked the potters, she was there being babysat, and, well, here's that scene.

"Hey guys, thanks a lot for watching Keira for me," smiled Sirius. He had just dropped off his only daughter at his best friends' house, and was getting ready to go off for his date tonight.

"No problem, man," said James. "She always behaves when she's with her brother."

"God brother," corrected Lily, holding the young girl against her side. Keira seemed very interested in pulling the red head's hair. James shrugged.

"Close enough," he said. "They're twins at least."

"Yes," agreed Lily. "A true miracle. Now," she turned to Sirius. "You're telling him about her tonight, right?"

"Of course, Lils," said Sirius, flustered. "But I have to take it slow. He just got back from the werewolf colonies, and I don't want to shock him too badly."

"Sirius," the red head said sternly, adjusting the girl on her hip, "He's been gone for a little over a year, and now he's going to find out he has a daughter. I think that would shock just about anyone. And I still can't believe you used glamours during most of your pregnancy to keep it from him." Sirius fidgeted.

"Lil, he's nervous already," James grinned. "Now let's let him go before he changes his mind." He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good luck Siri. I know Remus will love you no matter what." Sirius nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll see you later, baby girl. I'm gonna go see your daddy." He kissed the little girl on the cheek, making her squeal happily and grab for him.

"Mama" she said. Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. She had only been speaking for a few days now, and mama was the only thing that came out clearly. He thought about how much he loved his little girl and knew he had to do this for her happiness, as well as his. Backing up, he waved to his friends and his family. James waved back, and Lily waved Keira's little hand and cooed at her. Keira's silly smile was the last thing he saw before he apparated to the restaurant where he would meet Remus.

Lily carried her small burden to the living room, where her own son, Harry, was playing on the floor. The girl wiggled and reached for her twin god sibling, and it seemed like Lily couldn't put her down fast enough. Harry picked up a block and gave it to Keira as soon as she was set down, and Lily smiled.

"They get along really well," said James, opening a copy of the Prophet.

"Yeah," agreed Lily, "They're like real siblings, before all the rivalry." She stood up straight and walked over to stand behind her husband and read over his shoulder. "Anything good today?"

"Mmm," hummed James, "Not really. Not good, anyway. Voldemort went on another raid. A few kids are missing from the Muggle world. Same stuff." Lily huffed.

"We need to be doing something about that evil man," she said. "Harry, Keira, and every other child their age won't be safe until we do." She looked over to the two playing on the floor. Harry had managed to float his teddy bear in front of his god sister, who was laughing and trying to get at it without falling on her back or standing up. "They are so cute. Why would someone want to hurt someone so innocent?"

"Mm," hummed James, absorbed in an article about the Ministry. "There are some real weirdos out there." A chime sounded to alert the couple to the fact that the wards had been breached, and someone was outside. A second later, there was a knock on the door. James sighed and stood, walking towards the door. "Coming," he said.

James opened the door to find his old buddy, Peter Pettigrew. The short fat man looked nervous, and was wringing his hands, looking at the ground.

"Good evening, James," the rat like man said.

"Peter," greeted James, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a while."

"…I," started Peter, "I came to apologize." James was confused.

"Apologize for what, Pete?" he asked.

"For this," answered Peter, and he rolled up his sleeve to show the dark mark, to which he quickly pressed his wand to and muttered something. Many cracks sounded and death eaters flooded the lawn of Godric Hollow.

"Lily!" shouted James, pulling out his wand, "Death eaters! Get Harry and Keira out of here!" He shot various curses out at his enemies, and many fell within the first few seconds. Sadly, more showed up, along with the Dark Lord, and James was overpowered quickly.

Lily started at James' shout, and ran to the children. The two had begun to cry from the loud noises coming from the front of the house, the red head could hear her husband shouting curses. She picked up the twins, one in each arm, and started toward the stairs. By this time, however, some of the Death Eaters had gotten into the house, and were blocking the stairs. They spotted her and the bawling children and started towards her. Lily backed up, holding the children tightly, and apparated upstairs, into the nursery. Once in the nursery, Lily put the children into the crib and closed the door, locking and warding it with shields. She knew they wouldn't hold forever, but they would at least hold for a few minutes. Enough to get the children out. Picking up a mirror, she quickly called the Order and told them to get to Godric Hollow quickly. She heard Death Eaters at the door already, and she checked the shields again before looking at the children. They had stopped crying, and were looking at her with curious looks, standing at the side of the crib, holding onto the edge to keep from falling.

"Ok, guys, you're going to go on a trip," she said to the two young ones. She lifted the necklace off of herself, and put it around the twin's heads. "You'll be ok, and someone will come pick you up. I love you guys." She kissed their foreheads. "Bye, babies. 'Sanc-'"

The door cracked and splintered in a few places. Lily panicked and ran over to try holding the door closed with a few more spells. They held for a few seconds before chips started falling from the door onto the carpet. During this time, Harry sat down and the shiny cord slipped off of his head. He chewed on his thumb and looked up at his god sister. Keira sat down and touched Harry's face.

"Shit,"cursed Lily. She knew the door couldn't last much longer. She glanced one last time at the children, and then said the word to activate the time-turner. "Sanctuary!"

The room glowed gold for a second and Lily sighed, relieved. Her baby and god baby were safe now. Sirius would surely go pick them up. She looked at the crib and froze. Harry was still there, sitting and looking up at her. Only Keira was gone.

Keira Marie Black landed on her diaper cushioned butt and looked around. It was a long hall, and brightly lit from the sun outside. Keira was all alone.

"Ma Ma," she said. No one answered. She didn't like that. She whimpered, and the whimper quickly turned into a wail. She cried loudly for her mother, and for her god brother. She wanted someone to come out now and tell her that they loved her and everything would be ok.

The marauders found her shortly after.

A/N: Ok, so after that some Death Eater found out about it and kidnapped her from the past, raising her to be The dark lord's concubine or whatever, thinking that she was Harry's biological sister. Sirius thinks she's dead and doesn't tell Remus about her, Harry gets preggo with Sev's kid, Keira eventually likes Harry as the godsister she is, Sirius gets reunited with his daughter after he and Remus idiotically jump into the past to go save Harry, and they all live happily ever after, the end. Yeah….

I am writing another story. I recently got into those "read the books" stories, and so now I'm writing one. It's long going, and I may post the first chapter soon, but seriously, if no one reviews, how am I supposed to learn? How am I supposed to find out if I'm actually doing a good job or not?

Oh well. Have at it. See y'all next time.


End file.
